1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection optical apparatus for projecting and exposing the pattern of a first object on a second object and, more particularly, to a method of adjusting the projection optical apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
A projection optical system used in an exposure apparatus that prints a precision circuit pattern on a substrate (wafer, plate, or the like) coated with a photosensitive material requires very high optical performance. For this purpose, optical members used in the projection optical system are manufactured with an ultimately high manufacturing precision.
When manufactured optical members are combined to assemble a projection optical system, very fine adjustment is performed such as adjusting the distances between the respective optical members by changing the thicknesses of washers between lens barrels holding the respective optical members, tilting the optical members (rotating the optical members about, as an axis, a direction perpendicular to the optical axis), or shifting the optical members (moving the optical members in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis), while actually measuring the aberration of the projection optical system. This adjustment minimizes degradation in optical performance which is caused by the manufacturing error of the optical members or which occurs during assembly of the optical members.